Childhood
by sawa-cha
Summary: Based off of chapter 74 of Spiral, "One Certain Thing," Hiyono finds Ayumu's inner child. Contains spoilers. An AyuHiyo oneshot.


**Hey there!! And thanks for clicking on this fic! But before you go any further, I would like to warn you that this fic contains SPOILERS from the manga!O.O So just a heads up!!**

**This story continues off of a part of chapter 74 of Spiral: suiri no kizuna, "One Certain Thing." I wrote this fic right after I read it.:) So I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiral: suiri no kizuna. Seriously, I don't.**

* * *

"…Victory." Hiyono said quietly, still holding the single earring in her hand. "You'll come back, right?"

"You believe that, right?" Ayumu remained seated on the park bench, gazing calmly forward.

She flashed another one of her famous smiles. "..Yes, I do!!"

For a quick second he raised his eyebrows in surprise, looking directly at the braided girl. Always so optimistic. Then he relaxed and closed his eyes. "…Then."

"There's no way I'll lose."

Hiyono's smile gradually came to a small grin. She opened her palm to stare once again at the small silver earring that rested there. It almost felt as if she had a tiny part of him in the palm of her hand.

"They really do suit you." She closed her fist around the piece of metal. It still felt cold against her fingers.

"You think so?" Ayumu asked casually. He lifted his hand to his left ear.

"Hmm, I still think the skull ones would have been better." Hiyono teased.

"Huh." He said flatly in disagreement, leaning his back on the wooden bench he was sitting on.

Hiyono took a seat right next to him, smoothing out her skirt. "When did Narumi-san decide to get piercings in the first place?"

"Not too long ago. Sometime after aniki disappeared." He shrugged. "I guess I wanted to be different from him in a way…"

Hiyono snickered to herself. "Were you always so rebellious?"

"I don't know. Were _you_ always so _noisy_?"

She took a moment to pout at her friend before turning her head sharply toward the playground they were facing. Her face instantly brightened and she stood on her feet again.

Ayumu watched her skip toward the playground, to a slide that resembled an elephant. She slipped the earring into her skirt pocket and rested her hands on the slide. "I remember spending my time at playgrounds when I was little," She turned back to face him and smiled. "What about you, Narumi-san?"

"Nope." He rested his chin on his hand.

"Eh?! You never been on a playground before?" Hiyono's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm not saying I never did, I'm just saying I don't remember. It's useless remembering something like that, really." He stared at the braided girl, uninterested.

Hiyono frowned, crossing her arms. "You had _no_ childhood. That probably explains your poor behavior."

"Not like I care."

"Ah! I know just what to do!" Hiyono walked up to him and took his wrist. "C'mon! Get up!"

He reluctantly stood up, with her still tugging at his arm. "What now?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"We're going to restore your childhood!" She was now dragging him over to a set of swings. Then Hiyono gestured her hands toward a swing seat. "Sit. It'll get your mind off things."

Ayumu stared solemnly at the empty swing seat for several seconds, but decided to sit down anyways. He was way too tired to deal with her complaining.

Hiyono, who was a little surprised from his obedience, wore a pleased expression on her face.

"Here we go!" She said suddenly, running behind him. Ayumu felt himself being pulled back and then pushed forward.

He immediately stopped the swing by pressing his feet to the ground and quickly turned his head to her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't be a kill-joy! Swings are fun!" She clenched her fists enthusiastically. "Don't you want to feel your inner child, Narumi-san?!"

"I think _you're_ the one being the child right now." Ayumu frowned.

"You have to relax, Narumi-san!" Hiyono grabbed his shoulders and shook him back and forth. "Sooner or later it'll be too late to experience childhood!"

"Isn't it already too late for me?" Ayumu responded, still looking over his shoulder at her.

She became quiet and blinked in surprise at the brunette-haired boy.

"I mean…" He continued, turning away from her stare. "I'm not a little kid anymore. And as for adulthood…"

There was a moment of silence.

_That was right_._…he only had just a few years left to live…_

Hiyono felt her heart sink. _Why... why did he have to say that?_

He felt the pressure of her hands on his shoulders lighten. Then they slowly slipped off. "Narumi-san…"

"There's no helping it." Ayumu went on. "So there's no use dwelling on it."

Hiyono's eyes fell to the floor.

He looked at her, putting on a wistful smile. "Hey, don't look so worried. It's not like you."

She glanced back up at Ayumu, meeting his eyes. A look of great sadness was clear on her face. Her heart beat became loud in her ears. Thoughts ran through her mind while she stood there.

_At a time like this…what should I say?_

Ayumu's smile faded as he noticed the great pain on Hiyono's face. His expression became more alarmed; confused almost. "Hey…"

_Should I smile? Or should I frown…?_

His face grew serious and still. But his eyes…they told her something else. They looked soft, lonely…even lost. It's as if he felt the same pain she was feeling. She couldn't even think about losing him. She wished it was all a bad nightmare. That she could just wake up at anytime and everything would be okay…_He_ would be okay…

_Because at this moment… right now…_

_Narumi-san's eyes look no different from those of a lost child._

Deep down. Despite his power. Despite his logic. There was a small part of him that was still a kid. That needed to be cared for. That inner child.

Hiyono threw her arms around his neck and rested her head against his. "Narumi-san." She whispered softly.

She felt his hand gently touch hers. "It can't be helped. I can't run away from fate."

"I know that." Hiyono closed her eyes, breathing in his scent. "…I know I can't do anything to stop this. But all I can do right now is tell you one thing."

"And that would be?"

"I'm here, Narumi-san." She said in a soft voice. "I'm here for you always… Maybe not physically, but at heart… Remember that." She released her arms around him and stepped back, smiling warmly.

He stood up from sitting on the swing seat and turned around to face Hiyono. He gave her a small smirk in exchange. "Me too."

* * *

**Well, that's it!!:D I really hoped you liked this oneshot. I was kinda hesitant about posting this story, so reviews and opinons are welcome!^.^ Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day~!**

**Love, miso-hot**


End file.
